Long Distance
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Agents are sent overseas to work with some marines. Clint falls for Kate as she sends messages home.


+Long Distance  
Avengers prompt, long distance  
The young avengers are sent overseas to work with some marines. Clint falls for Kate as she sends messages home.

SHIELD files, contrary to popular opinion, were not always accurate. Tony Stark was not 5'11. Director Fury's middle name wasn't 'motherfucking', though it was a nice touch. And agent Barton and agent Bishop did not meet for the first time when she was 17. In fact, agent Barton had met Kate Bishop when she was just 15 years old in a park in New York City.

There was not enough money, torture, or alcohol in the world to make him divulge the rest of that story. Suffice it to say, they'd formed a bond. Not a friendship, mind you, but a bond. The two shared history but had never really gotten friendly. They spoke from time to time when he saw her at SHIELD functions and though it pained him to admit it, she was never really far from his mind.

He'd never hated Steve Rogers more than when he voted to send team 2 overseas to supervise a squadron of marines. Which was irrational, really, because marines didn't need specialized supervision like that. And no one in their right mind would call agents Bishop, Jenner, Speedy (whatever his name really was), and the Wolverine capable of supervision. Had they even met Logan?!

But in a meeting a month later, Fury admitted that team 2 had already been deployed. And Clint felt something he couldn't place. He wasn't pleased to hear about anyone going into a war zone. But he knew these people! Luckily, Speedy, Jenner, and Bishop were never far from the comforts of home. Bishop somehow got an impressive laptop to bring with her which could connect to a wifi network half a country away. Team 2 set up their own Skype account and allowed the marines they were with to use that to call home whenever they wanted.

Team 2 also began sending messages home and skyping with anyone who wanted to chat. Barton saw Barnes and Natasha skyping with Logan one night (which was mildly unsettling to be honest!). Sleep eluded him one night after mission and he clicked his own laptop to life and sighed loudly. Someone from team 2 was awake. Clint hit send and waited patiently. ...connecting...  
Agent Kate Bishop was smiling lightly on screen. "Heya hotshot!"she said quietly. He smiled back. "Hey yourself. How goes it?"

Kate pushed her long hair over her shoulder. "It goes. I don't think I'll ever complain about being too cold again!"she said with wide eyes. He nodded. "Yea the desert does that to ya!" He replied. She narrowed her eyes. "Is that a guess or did you hack SHIELD files?" He snorted. "Educated guess, princess." He felt rather than saw her roll her eyes. "How goes the hero-ing?" She asks finally. He grimaces. "Oh ya know, Iron Man flys in, Captain America poses, and then the archer saves the day!" He finished with a dramatic flourish. It did its intended job and she smiles brightly.

"What would they do without us?"she asks wistfully. Someone says something offscreen to her and she blushes before turning back. "One of the marines wants to know why my boyfriend sounds so much older." Clint snorts. "He's my mentor."Kate says back to the marine and lets her breath come out lower and more seductive. Clint's cock gives an appreciative twitch and isn't that something! The marine off camera laughs loudly and Kate winks at Clint on screen. "Alright, I'm gonna try to sleep. See ya around, hotshot!"she says and he's struck that it feels friendly. "See ya around girly girl!"he answers back.

The connection closes and team 2's Skype goes dark. The marine must have gotten online because he sees a private chat opening up. He's tempted to click on it and give the marine a piece of his mind. But honestly, in that position, he'd have asked that too. I mean, she was a beautiful young woman chatting via video to an older man at 4am. Totally normal?!

About a month later, a similar thing happens. He's wired after a mission (one that didn't go so well) and he clicks on team 2s chat. Speedy, Kate, and a marine are all on screen. The marine and Kate are both holding acoustic guitars and the chat feed says: taking requests. Delta_149: Radioactive  
CodySim: Bohemian Rhapsody  
EhrMaGerd: Drop it like its Hot  
BigBlack: anything Taylor Swift  
RaeGun: Safe and Sound would be good!

Clint is laughing hysterically before they even pick one. What an odd assortment of songs. Guitar cords start from Kate and he doesn't recognize it by sound. "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." He's more surprised that she's that amazing of a singer over the fact that she can sing. Her SHIELD file never mentioned singing talent and those things they tend to list. "Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be all right. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe...and...sound."

Her voice tapers off and people are rapidly IMing how talented she is. Kate is smiling and blushing and its honestly the most connected he's ever felt to her. Clint rubs the neck of his own guitar and smiles widely. He clicks out of their jam session and lays down. Kate's melodic voice is in his head and lulls him to sleep.

The next morning, he decides to email her. He clicks on the list under team 2 and scrolls. NotThatJenner, Fast_likea_Freak, LoganH, and KBBaby are the names listed. He clicks her name and freezes. He has no idea what to say to her. 'I miss you' wouldn't be exactly true. He doesn't know her that well. By the time he is done writing, he has no clue what he's said. He's already hit send though. Clint is thankful none of them are online.

He's in his own quinjet somewhere over South America heading home when he hears back. "Agent Barton, a KBBaby has requested a private chat. Shall I put her through?" He looks around quickly. Everyone is fast asleep or so they look. Clint clicks autopilot. "Sure Jarv. Thanks!" The screen on the quinjet slowly pops out on the console. Kate Bishop is sitting there in a black tank top and grey pants (she's sitting Indian style), holding the guitar. "Hey pretty girl."he says before he even realizes it. She blushes lightly. "Sup hotshot?"

He sighs and sits back. The autopilot will fly until they hit turbulence so he's good for a while. "Flying home from Argentina."he says and she nods. "Avengers go international!" He can't help but smile. "So, your email made my day!"she says slowly with a bright wide smile. He grins back. "I'm glad! I meant it!" Truthfully, he had no idea what he said to her! "What would you have requested?"she asks, plucking at the strings quietly. "Hmm something older than you guys were doing. Like, journey or Johnny cash..."he trails off and she laughs. "Cash is out of my range but I do have something!" She plays in circles for a few seconds before he hears the song start.

"Mama told me when I was young.  
Come sit beside me, my only son.  
And listen closely to what I say. And if you do this, It will help you some sunny day. And be a simple kind of man. Be something you love and understand. Be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son, If you can?  
Forget your lust for the rich man's gold. All that you need is in your soul. And you can do this if you try. All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied..." Her voice trails off suddenly. She's staring wide eyed at the screen. Clint turns and Tony is behind him.

"You're good! And I've been to more cocerts that any 5 people combined!" He gushes. Clint swallows hard. He's not sure how to explain skyping with Kate to Tony. It honestly would have been easier in their situation to have been caught semi clothed. "Tony Stark just complimented my singing. I need a drink."she says breezily and Clint and Tony both laugh. And then it clicks. "There's no booze, is there?"Clint asks her dramatically. She shakes her head sadly. "Some of the marines sneak in beer but I'm not a beer drinker."

Tony looks scandalized. "Where are you? I will send you scotch!" He is totally serious and it makes Clint laugh harder. "That's classified." Kate says blandly before cracking up. Natasha pads over to them. "Are you cackling hens quite finished? Hello Bishop." Kate shakes her head. "Hey Romanov. Alright, time for bed. Have a safe trip home!" She's blushing and Clint is now frantic. He'll have to explain himself in a minute and doesn't want to. "Night Kate."he says softly. His eyes widen at how intimate it sounds. Jesus Christ! The Skype goes dark ad Clint disengages auto pilot.

"She's a cutie!"Tony says and walks back to his seat. Natasha shakes her head and returns to hers. Clint does a victory dance at how easy that was! They must be too tired to comment.

Two weeks later, she hasn't said a word. He'd expected some kind of nervous questioning but not a peep. The Skype log says KBBaby hasn't been on in 12 days. Other people have. Clint ends up chatting with Logan for a few minutes. He really wants to ask about Kate but doesn't ever man up. Speedy pulls Logan away quickly for some action going on and Clint panics internally. The next morning, he has an email. "Everyone fine here. Been crabby lately. Logan says your poker face sucks." Clint's jaw clenches. Three fucking sentences?!

He isn't proud to admit that he asks Jarvis to hack SHIELD files to find her. As it turns out, Jarvis does have limitations and Clint glares at Tony the rest of the day. Really fucking mature.

His phone is beeping on his bedside table. "Agent Barton, you have a phone all from an unknown number. It is originating from an area in Qatar." Clint grabs his phone and hits accept. "Barton." "Can you talk?" Clint blinks awake. "Kate? Are you alright?" She sighs loudly. "No. I'm nowhere near alright." He can hear the emotion threatening to spill forward. He sit up in bed. "Yes. What's going on?" She lets out a breath. "Do you remember Cassie?"her voice is already wavering. Clint scrubs a hand across his forehead. "I do."he says carefully. Kate is crying and it's killing him to hear it. "She died a year ago. Today." A breath. "Is that stupid?"she asks finally.

"No. It would be weird if you weren't upset!"he defends. "I just feel so fucking useless. My emotions are wrecked and now so is my god damn shoulder. These fucking marines!" Clint sees red. "Who touched you?"he growls out. "What?"she asks. "Who hurt your shoulder?"he repeats calmly. Too calmly. He's going to kill a marine. It isn't the first time he's considered it, but it is the first time he's planned it. "Chill out bro. It was a roadside bomb. My rotator cuff is torn." She's being intentionally vague.

"I will snap his fucking neck. Kate, give me a name." She sighs loudly. "As much as I am loving this side of you, roadside bomb. It'll be on the news in a few days." He blinks. She loves what side of him? "I just want to be out of here!"she says dejectedly. Clint looks around his room. "Tell me where you are and we'll spring you." He says it quietly and he wonders for a second if she heard him. "These marines were stationed with. They've been here for 18 months. Kinda makes my 5 months seem pathetic!" "I don't care!"he answers immediately.

"I do. Just talk to me. Tell me stupid shit." She says. There's a rustle of fabric. "Are you in your bunk?"he asks automatically. "Mmhmm."she answers sleepily. "Do you want me to read you a story?"he asks and smiles wide when he hears her groan. "Only if its a dirty one!" Clint barks out a laugh. "Kinky!" She laughs too. "You in bed?"she questions. Clint lays back down. "Yep. Great big king sized bed in my air conditioned room with an executive chef 2 floors down!"he says gleefully. "My life sucks so bad right now that what you said sounded like porn. How wrong is that?" They both laugh.

"Pick a song."he says as he settles back into his pillows. "Hmm, gonna sing to me?"she asks cutely. "Yep. Owe you one." There's a minute of silence. "I've got nothing. Anything not about war." He wracked his brain for something he can sing easily.  
"Some folks like to get away. Take a holiday from the neighborhood. Hop a flight to Miami Beach or to Hollywood. But I'm taking a Greyhound On the Hudson River Line. I'm in a New York state of mind." Her breathing has gone steady. "Kate?" "Mhm? Keep going."she says quietly.

"I've seen all the movie stars  
In their fancy cars and their limousines. Been high in the Rockies under the evergreens. But I know what I'm needing And I don't want to waste more time. I'm in a New York state of mind."

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Jimenez screams as he enters the SHIELD cafeteria. It's a dumb move, really. At least 3/4 of the room is armed (and trigger happy!). Jimenez stalks to Clint and Natasha's table and slams his hands down. "Who Barton? Trying to go over my head! I'll fucking tear you apart!" He is raging. Clint rolls his eyes to look at Natasha who is picking her nails with a knife. "The agent in question has a torn rotator cuff. True or false?" Jimenez opens his mouth but Clint presses on anyway. "The agent is an archer and as such, a shoulder injury could become a permanent problem if it isn't treated. 6 months of rehab, minimum." Clint remembers to keep his tone non threatening (and just this side of bored) as he speaks to Jimenez.

Jimenez snatches the knife from Natasha. "Don't pretend this is anything other than bringing your little fuck buddy home!" Truthfully, the comment isn't that insulting. But Natasha doesn't like her things touched. So the next thing Jimenez manages to say is ow. Natasha has kicked a chair at his legs and then round house kicked Jimenez to the floor. Most of the cafeteria laughs because it was pretty expected. Clint isn't the least bit worried. Fury will see reason and send Kate home.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" Clint blinks. He seems to be hearing that a lot today. "Fury talked to the marine commander over seeing us. Clint, why?" Kate looks livid over their Skype chat. He rolled his eyes. "If you damage your rotator cuff further, you could do permanent damage. Do you want to never shoot again?!" It's a cheap shot for sure, but her face softens. "That's not what my issues is. Why did you go to Fury?" Clint's face shifted in confusion. "Jimenez wasn't going to do anything. So I did." She sighs loudly. "You're missing my point. You're not my partner or my mentor anymore. You're not my trainer, father, or boyfriend. We were tentative friends that are approaching more." She stops and Clint has to bite his tongue not to speak before the question is asked. "So what are we?"

Clint lets out his breath and cracks his knuckles. "Fucking look at me!"she screeches and he does. Her anger has been replaced by vulnerability and wether from the topic of conversation or the sling he can be see her arm is, he doesn't know. "Ya know what? Call me back when you know. I know what I want." She clicks off of Skype immediately and Clint sinks back against his couch. Starting something before she's even back doesn't sound like the best idea. And it's always a danger for agents to date. And, she's like 15 years younger than him!  
"Still talking to your jailbait?" Tony asks. Clint groans audibly.

"She's 22 and very legal." Clint answers automatically. Stark plops down in his couch. "She sounded angry." Clint gives him an impatient look. "And I'm an expert at angry women. So what's the word hummingbird?" Clint sighs loudly. "She wants to know what we are." It's the only explanation needed. "Ah. That talk. Well, women usually just want to hear that you want them exclusively." It was actual advice. "Ya know, steak your claim!"Stark finished with a crude gesture of grabbing tits.

Clint was baffled. Stark was giving him useful information. "I mean, you do want her, right?"Stark says while batting his eyelashes. Clint gives him an obvious look. Stark had seen her, right? "Okay. Then tell her that. Simple." Tony shrugs and starts to stand. "She's 22." Clint says quietly. Tony shrugs. "I've dated younger."  
Clint rolls his eyes. "She's half a world away." Tony shakes his head. "Not forever." Clint swallows hard. "I'm not sure she feels the same way." Tony sits back down. "Man is never certain when he asks these things. But she sounded like she was into you." It's really the first time he and Stark have ever bonded. It's unsettling.

So he messages her three days later when his head is clear. She doesn't answer. He checks Skype logs and she hasn't been on in days. Clint shakes his head. Either she's avoiding him...he really needs to calm down! The next day the Avengers are sent on a mission that takes up taking them away for several days. When he returns, she still hasn't been online. In a panic, he messages her saying that he doesn't care if she's avoiding him and to just let him know she's okay. Hours after that, still nothing. Clint lays down finally. He's exhausted and just wants to pass out.

"Agent Barton. You have a call coming in from Frankfurt. Would you like to accept it?" Jarvis woke Clint up and he wasn't pleased about it. "Sure." He grunted. "Barton." A loud breath. "Yo, Link!" The fuck? "Who is this?" The guy laughed. "This is Speedy. We're in Germany on our way home. And Kat's been a real bitch." Barton wanted to pummel him. Who the fuck calls her Kat? "Uh huh. And?" "AND we'll be in Newark in 9 hours. You should probably be there!" Speedy hangs up immediately after he says it and Clint wants to kiss him. He won't, because, yuck. But still. Speedy's fucking awesome now!

So Clint makes sure to call in a leave slip with Fury's office for the next day and a half. He goes back to bed for a couple hours too. Showers. Dresses. Tries not to freak out. He briefly considers something super lame like singing to her in the airport or making her a dumb sign. He's pretty sure she'll beat him for either one. He "borrows" an SUV from Starks garage (hey Jarvis told him where the keys were) and heads over the bridge to Newark. He's earlier than he expected to be so he checks the arrival times and camps out in a small area at baggage claim. Somehow, the marines must be coming home too because there are several excited looking families here with welcome home signs.

A sea of pixelated camo is coming down the escalator. People are yelling and crying. It's all very surreal. Clint wished someone had been there for him like this when he came back. He spots Logan finally; looking tightly wound and uncomfortable in his ACUs. Speedy is right behind him, blonde hair slicked back and talking a mile a minute. Next is Jenner looking worse for wear with a black eye, bruised lip, and several scratches all on his right side. And then a female marine chatting happily with Kate. They both have their hair down and Clint does seem to remember the women in his unit complaining about their hair always being in in bun.

Speedy nudges Kate and is pointing down the 2 story escalator at Clint. Kate's face looks frozen somewhere between surprise and something else. Clint sets his duffel bag down carefully and waits. As the group nears the bottom, people are cheering loudly. Most are looking around wildly but Clint can't seem to look away from Kate's eyes. He can see them, even as far apart as they are right now, bright clear hazel. Logan is off first and giving Clint a one armed hug. Jenner locks an arm around Speedys neck and drags him over laughing. Kate hugs the other marine (who is scooped up by a man who is obviously former military himself and a toddler wraps himself around their legs).

She walks over slowly, arm not in a sling rubbing her forehead nervously. "What did ya bring us?" Speedy asks with a nudge of Clint's bag. He rolls his eyes but unzips the bag anyway. He hands Logan a bottle of Canadian whiskey. Lohan laughs loudly and claps Clint on the back. Clint hands Speedy and Jenner (who he doesn't know very well) gift card bundles for Starbucks, Pizza Hut, McDonald's, and Walmart (all the Americanized places they have in Qatar). They both give him measured glares. "Alright. Lets grab the bags." Logan suggests, voice gruff as always. "But we haven't seen what Kat got!" Speedy whines. Jenner sighs loudly. "It's probably his cock."

Kate smacks him upside the head loudly. Jenner and Speedy run off, Logan shaking his head behind them. And they're alone. Finally. "You do have something for me, right. It's not your cock?" She says cheekily. Clint grins. "Cant give ya that in public." It's definitely a joke but Kate's eyes darken a little. "Your gift is really more symbolic anyway." He laments. He pulls out the heart shaped box of candy and a scrap of paper. She looks confused. "Are you asking me to be your valentine?"she wonders aloud. He shakes his head. "It's my heart, ya ass hat." He says with an eye roll and (he's pretty sure) a blush. She's smiling but it's almost a little shy. She takes the paper from him.

"They're security codes. For my floor at Stark tower." He explains. She's nodding slowly. "And yours. If you want it." He chokes out the last part an he's really thankful none of his team is here to witness this. She looks up in a surprise. "Did you just ask me to move in?"she asks quietly. He nods immediately. "I don't do things halfway." He says by way of explanation. Kate shakes her head. "I guess you don't. But you know, you could have just kissed me!"she says with a laugh. Clint reaches for the candy box. "Alright. Lets do that then." She refuses to give over the box.

"Release my chocolate and no one gets hurt, buddy! Heart is mine too!" She sounds deadly serious. Clint leans down and kisses her soundly. He hears the box slipping from her grasp and lets it hit the floor as they deepen the kiss. (Thank god it was still sealed in cellophane!) Around them people are still cheering and inside so is he. Because Clint found what he was looking for. And he has Skype to thank for it.

/Out Take: getting back to stark tower  
Clint's arm had (seemingly all on its own!) wrapped around Kate's shoulder when the entered the lobby of Stark Tower. Kate nodded appreciatively as she looks around. "The man has style."she said with a grin. Clint bypassed the security section and showed her their personal elevator. "Alright. Be prepared!" Clint warned seriously. Kate rolled her eyes. "I could always find a hotel..."Kate trails off at Clint's incredulous look. "We'll, if I'm not wanted." She says and Clint towers over her. "Look at you. Using your wiles to get what you want!"he whispers teasingly. Kate smiles brightly. "Seems to work on you, hotshot." She whispers back and their mouths connect hotly.

She moans into his mouth as he deepens it and squeezes her ribs gently. "Agent Barton. Sir and the assembled group are currently waiting on your floor for your re-entry." Clint pulls back with a grimace and Kate is shaking with laughter. "Chill out. Romanov doesn't care. Rogers has a stick up his ass and Stark adores me!" She says it all cutely and he's impressed with how fast she changes gears. She slides two fingers into the top of his shirt. "And. I plan on getting laid. So you can either be a part of that..." The elevator doors open and she squeaks in surprise as Clint hoists her up to wrap her legs around his waist and practically runs to his bedroom door, ignoring his team.

"Hey jailbait!"Tony calls anyway. "Hey Tony! Thanks for the scotch!" She barely makes it all out before the door is closed and Clint's mouth comes down hard on hers. Peeling her out of her ACUs is time consuming but Clint is a very patient man. After all, he is in archer.


End file.
